Jukebox Dance
by Mindless Writer
Summary: Just a little fluffy Dacey one-shot that takes place in a diner.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT**** Twisted or the lyrics to the song "Blue Velvet" by Tony Bennett it's just for entertainment. Okay?**

Jukebox dance:

Lacey slowly nibble on one of the few sweet potato fries that were remaining from the basket she'd ordered earlier. Lacey watched Danny, who sat in front of her, devour a grilled cheese sandwich before of her eyes. "Slow down, Danny, You might choke" Lacey told him.

He looked up Lacey and smiled "Sorry, it's been a while since I've had one of these from here."

"Oh...right" was all Lacey replied.

Lacey looked around the unfamiliar diner. It was night and the place was empty with no other customers. The empty diner that was called 'Dot's' was one of those highway diners that happened to be in the middle of nowhere near a convince store, gas station, or the occasional Motel. It seemed old, older than Johnny Cakes, way older to be exact. For some reason she liked it. She couldn't put her finger on it. _Could it be the color scheme of pink, teal, and white? She thought to herself. Or is it the nostalgic feel to it? Maybe it's the wall of Polaroid pictures of the happy families/customers over the decades?_ All these things she kept thinking trying to figure what made her happy on the inside. Then it came to her. It was Danny. The happiness he expressed as he took each bite of perfectly toasted sandwich. She hadn't witnessed him this happy since his first day he came back from Green Grove. _But why did it make him happy? _

Lacey flipped a chunk of her hair that had been draped over the front of her shoulder, behind it. She then laid her arms folded together upon the table in front of her and asked "So..." Lacey started off the conversation with "why did you bring me here? I mean we could've gone to Johnny cakes instead of driving forty five minutes. You know they make grilled cheese sandwiches there too?"

Danny shot his eyes into Lacey's direction for a quick second then savored the last bite of the cheesy sandwich he'd waited so long to have. He held up his index finger as signal for Lacey to give him a second before he could explain as he reached over to the cold glass of water with a collection of dew along the glass. And took a quick swig from it before he spoke "Lacey, you know when you go back to a special place where when a certain action done or...say something that brings back a certain memory you wish to relive again? That what it is for me a special place." He tilted his head. "Did I mention I was young when I first went here?"

"No, you didn't but, why me?" She asked. "Why did you bring me here? You could've gone by yourself."

"I did think about it, but I wanted to relive it with someone special. Yes, there are other people who are very special to me. I did think about bringing her, but..." He reached over the table and grabbed her hand "you are very special to me" Lacey started to blush "and I-" before he could explain anything Danny was could cut off by the footsteps of the waitress squeaking on the teal and white floor as she was approaching.

Danny and Lacey looked up at the waitress who had always a smile plastered upon her face every time they had seen her. The lady seemed to be in her late thirties early forties. Her long, stingy, ginger hair was pulled back into a pony tail that would lie on one shoulder. She wore a teal and white dress with trims of pink that matched the colors in the diner. The waitress coughed into her sleeve of the dress "Sorry about that. Air went down the pipe" she breathlessly apologized.

"There's no need to" Danny replied.

"Thanks. So is there anything else I may get you like dessert? Refill on anything? Or do you want me to bring you the check?" She asked in her high pitch voice she had as she collected Danny and Lacey's empty plates.

Danny thought for a second. "I'd like another one of these delightful grilled cheese sandwiches, but I'd like to have it to go? And may I ask you something..." He looked at the name tag pinned on her dress "Meggie?"

"Yes you can, and ask me anything you want unless it involves me reciting Shakespeare. That's not my division" Meggie, the waitress, replied.

Danny chuckled a little "Thank you very much. And does that jukebox work?" He pointed at the jukebox that was dull in color, but seemed it didn't work.

"Oh, yes, it does. Sorry we unplugged it earlier mostly 'cause nobody uses it. I'll power it back up if you want." Meggie put the plates down on another table then walked over to the large machine. She picked up the black colored cord and plugged it into the nearby outlet.

The large machine was once dull looked alive again. The colors of orange and yellow lit up the trims of it. The wood seemed oddly shinier then before. And where the vinyl records were displayed in illuminated with a bright light "Here you go, kid. I'll be back in five minutes with your grilled cheese and check." The lady grabbed the plates once again then disappeared behind the counter and into the kitchen. As soon as Meggie left Danny dashed to the Jukebox and Lacey followed behind.

Lacey stood behind Danny, leaning on a nearby table, as he picked up his index finger and slid it across the glass as if he was on a mission. She stared at him in an awe of how serious he looked just to find one song. "Yes" was all he shouted "it's still here." Danny jammed his hands into both of the pockets in the front of his jean to search of a quarter and found one.

"So, Lace, can I relive one more memory with you?" He asked as he held up the quarter in between two fingers.

"Um...sure" was her response. She then watched Danny dropped the quarter into the slot and hit the some of the various numbers on the keypad to cue the song was assigned at.

The orchestrated began to play as Danny turned around to Lacey and held out his hand then asked "May I have this dance, ?"

Lacey smiled "I'd be delighted to, ".

_She wore Blue Velvet_

_Bluer than velvet was the night_

_Softer than satin was the light_

_From the stars_

Danny and Lacey held gazes in each other's eyes. He genteelly laid his hands on her hips and Lacey hooked arms around his neck lightly as they swayed together.

_Warmer than May her tender sighs_

_Love was ours_

_Ours a love I held tightly_

_Feeling the rapture grow_

Danny held Lacey's hand as he twirled her around the small but big area they danced in. Lacey laughed in happiness as she was spun.

"Danny, if keep spinning me I might throw up all the fries I ate" she said while she giggled.

"I'll try" he said as slowly started to stop twirling her.

_But in my heart there'll always be_

_Precious and warm a memory through _

_the years_

After Danny stopped twirling her he once again placed his hands onto her hips and Lacey hooked her arms around his neck. This time they were closer, they held their bodies closer together. They felt one another's heartbeat beat.

_And I still can see Blue Velvet through_

_my tears..._

Lacey's hands caressed Danny's upper back while she nuzzled her head into his chest and closed her eyes. Danny rested his cheek on top of her head while he caressed her back.

The orchestrated music carried out in the rest of the song. Before the ending Danny pulled apart from Lacey, but he didn't pull apart too far from her. Lacey looked at him in his eyes confused. Before she could say anything or do anything Danny crashed his lips onto hers then pulled apart. It took her by surprise. But then Lacey kissed him back as she entangled her hands into his raven locks as they play a small round of tongue hockey. Then both slowly pulled apart for the final time.

"Wow that was…" Danny couldn't think of any words to say "Wow".

Lacey bit her bottom lip "Yeah" they stood in silence for a second "So I guess we have a few minutes till Meggie comes back. I'll be at the table." She turned on her heels and walked back to the booth they were sitting at. Danny followed behind and sat across from her.

"So is there something you're not telling me?" Lacey openly asked him.

Danny rose an eyebrow "I'm sorry what?"

"You said you wanted to relive one memory with me and it was the dance. So is there an ex childhood lover you never told me about?" She gave him a cheeky grin.

"No, I never had a childhood lover or anything like that. I had two people close to me play that song while they also had a dance like ours and-" Danny was cut off again by Meggie lightly dropping the bag onto the table with check on the side.

"Here's your grilled cheese and check. I'll be back soon to collect it back and you two can be on your merry way" She still kept her plastered smile on and walked off.

"Hold on, Lace" Danny looked down at the receipt then reached into his pocket for his wallet. He looked up "Can you spare me a quarter?"

"Sure" she reached into her pocket and pulled one out. "You owe me".

"For what?" Danny asked.

"Another Dance" Lacey replied.

TWTWTWTW

Meggie came back whistling holding a Polaroid camera in one hand and collected their check. "Have a nice night. Oh, and do you mind if I take one quick photo of you two for the wall?" she asked.

Danny shot quick glances at one another and Danny said "Sure why not?"

Meggie brought the bulky camera up to her eyes. "Okay on the count of three say Dot's. One…Two…Three…Dot's"

"Dot's" Danny and Lacey replied in unison. Right before Meggie took the photo Danny quickly kissed Lacey's cheek and she gasped. Meggie took the photo at that moment.

Meggie took the photo out right when it ejected from the devise. She shook the photo then flipped to show Danny and Lacey "Here's it is." She placed it into one of the pockets of the smock she wore. "Once again have a nice" She waved and started to walk to the wall of endless pictures.

"You too" Danny and Lacey replied in a unison as they got up from their seats.

"Do you think we'll ever come back here again?" Lacey asked as they walked to the glass door.

Danny looked around the vintage diner and replied "We will one day…eventually."

Before walking out the door Danny stopped. "Hey, Lace, start the car and I'll meet you there." He handed Lacey the keys and the bag of the extra meal he ordered.

"Okay sure" Lacey then exited the diner.

Danny walked to the wall of family photos and stood in front of it. He glanced over a Meggie was searching through one of the two pocket on her smock fishing for some thumb tacks. "Hey, Meggie, Can you put the photo you took of me and date next to that one?" He pointed at on particular one. It was of his family. The photo was just like how he remembered it. His dad kissing his Mother's cheek while she laughed and a young Ten year old Danny looked to them with wide terrified eyes while he held a half eaten grilled cheese sandwich. He laughed at the short memory captured in one moment.

"Sure" She scooted the silver chair to boost herself to where the picture was located. As she started to pin the newly taken picture next to the old one she looked down at Danny. "Have a nice night. Go back to the lovely lady in your car, and come back soon".

"I hope to." He turned and walked towards the door "See you another time" he shouted to Maggie.

THE END.

**AN: So here's a little Dacey one-shot I thought of while making a Dacey edit for my Tumblr…also I was listening to some Lana Del Rey and her version of 'Blue Velvet' came on. There are multiple versions, but I chose the original version. And blame me for any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it –MW **


End file.
